


Determined

by replicanon



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Both Genitals, Curses, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Donkey Riku, M/M, Mindbreak, Prankster's Paradise (Kingdom Hearts), Pseudo-Bestiality Due to Transformation, Sad Ending, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replicanon/pseuds/replicanon
Summary: In a cold and gloomy cave, Sora proves he is the more determined of the two of them.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Determined

**Author's Note:**

> Despite using the Donkey Riku tag, this is not set in the same universe as the other Donkey Riku fic.
> 
> Typo corrections appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

Sora tried to be gentle.

In truth, it was all he could do. There was no other way to make this comfortable. Their shelter wasn't exactly lovely, just a tiny cave in the cliffside. Rain pattered against the stone and the leaves, too soft to drown any sounds made inside. Tree roots gripped the rocky entrance, hanging on despite the coastal winds. Maybe it had hung on so long because the entrance to the cavern faced away from the sea.

Maybe it was just determination.

_That'd be about right._

A whine echoed, eerie in the rain.

"It's okay Riku, it's okay," Sora soothed.

Another whine—or a whinny? _It's not a bray. What other sounds do donkeys make?_ Sora didn't think too hard about it. He was already struggling with all the thoughts on his plate, the last thing he needed was to add any new ones.

Riku squirmed and Sora shushed him again, held him close. His tiny body protested, warped and changed by some bizarre magic this world possessed. A curse, Jiminy had told him when they'd first found Riku, though Sora hadn't understood.

"A curse? How? Riku's been so good!" He'd said. "Why's he being punished now?"

"I don't know, Sora," Jiminy'd replied. "Master Yen Sid did say the circumstances of our travels would be different this time round. Maybe the bad things he did long ago have caught up with him now. Still, that doesn't seem very fair to me..."

He'd gone in search of answers, Sora telling Donald and Goofy to go with him as his protectors. Riku had darted off the moment he'd got the chance though, and Sora'd wanted to be the one to get him. The others supported that choice at least, believing him to have the best chance of getting through to Riku.

So Sora had chased him down, following him around the island and into the cave. He'd resisted all Sora's spells, so they'd ended up running in circles until Riku trapped himself trapped in a corner, and mercifully hadn't been willing to kick and writhe when Sora had finally got close enough to grab him. What followed was many a failed attempt to soothe Riku—he didn't seem to be able to talk, the noises that escaped him being half human, half donkey. He whined and wriggled, his fur standing on end. Sora had tried hushing him, singing a lullaby, and talking to him about old times and new times and all the times in between, but Riku just kept struggling.

_Are you embarrassed? Are you ashamed? Are you angry, upset? What can I do for you? If I let you go you'll just run away again, Riku..._

There were a lot of reasons he couldn't. Riku didn't seem to have complete awareness for one, nor did he seem capable of summoning his Keyblade or using magic—if he could, Sora doubted he would've been caught in the first place. 

_Well, he would've been, but it would've taken a lot longer..._

None of that mattered though. He didn't understand what was wrong with Riku and that upset him, which upset Riku—who struggled harder and made the whole situation even more upsetting for Sora than it was in the first place. It didn't help that when Riku sunk into the deepest depths of his animal state he seemed significantly more willing to act like a real ass, clipping Sora's arms and legs with his hooves.

Sora hissed, cuts stinging, but didn't let go. He didn't know what was wrong and he couldn't let Riku go off on his own—not with potential threats still on the island—so the two of them ended up squirming and sliding about on the floor until Sora'd backed up against the wall of the cave. He'd buried his face in a patch of silvery fluff atop Riku's head then, murmured soothing bits of nothing. All he got in return was droopy ears and more wriggling.

His arms were tired, his back was tired, his heart was tired, and yet he was sure Riku must be more exhausted. He was definitely more afraid, even considering Sora's own considerable anxiety, and that meant he'd expended more energy during the struggle. Sora was just lucky he realized this before he gave up and let Riku go, a stray hoof clipping him with considerably less force than before giving his weakness away.

Riku'd had enough. He couldn't fight anymore.

Still, Sora didn't want to hurt him. The idea of dragging around a limp, unwilling Riku was somehow as bad as the idea of having his arms bruised and bashed up by his hooves. He would much prefer to have a completely aware Riku—and a human one, though he'd be grateful for just the brain of one—but between his two current options he couldn't decide which was worse.

He made one last attempt at comfort, but Riku continued to squirm and whine. He started braying, a horrible sound that made Sora wince. Still, he didn't stop. He ran soothing fingers through Riku's silver hair, over his ears and down across the soft fur of his tummy. He kept on, and sighed his relief when—despite many complaints—he felt Riku's body relax. Maybe he didn't want to, but Sora could feel the way he leaned in here, softened there, and a quick look in his eyes revealed, beyond the distress, contentment and something strange swimming in turquoise depths.

That was when Sora felt it. His hand slipped below Riku's stomach and found two things; the first was short and hard, firm against Riku's stomach. The second lay just beneath, Sora's longest fingers sliding over something small, wet, silky—a slit.

Riku stiffened against him, but it was different. The sound that escaped him was sweet, soft, and something wet trickled out of his slit and over Sora's fingers.

 _Oh,_ he thought. He was still for a long moment, then a shiver crept up his spine. An idea, one that seemed both terrible and wonderful, cruel and kind. _If I got him to—if he—would he calm down?_

Well, he'd tried everything else. 

It was awkward at first, but Sora needed Riku to relax and this was the closest he'd come to getting him to do that. He kept his touches gentle, fingers rubbing up over his tiny cock, then down through his folds. Both throbbed, growing wetter by the moment. Riku whined, but it was a sound of pleasure rather than pain. His legs kicked out now and then, but not violently. Sora's other hand slid through his hair, offering a more chaste comfort as he scratched softly beneath his ears, dipped down to caress his stomach. Sora felt his nipples then, small and hard.

 _What am I doing?_ He thought. _This is Riku. I'm touching Riku while he's a—and I'm touching him like this? I don't even know what's going on, what I'm doing but—it's calming him down, so that means it's okay, right? He won't do what I say any other way—won't lean on me—he'll only put himself in danger. I'm just doing what I have to._

Those thoughts circled in his head, even as more pleasant ones took hold. Riku felt nice, his body plush all over. There'd been something strange between him and Sora for a while now—looks and touches that felt a little off, but not necessarily in a bad way. Thinking of that now, Sora felt warm finally getting to do this with Riku, even if it wasn't quite what he'd imagined. _Maybe Pleasure Island is doing funny things to my head too but this...this feels good._

Then he slipped his fingers inside and Riku panicked.

He kicked and squealed, pushed back so forcefully Sora smacked against the rock, the skin of his back scraped and stinging beneath his shirt. Still, he held on, waited until exhaustion hit Riku again. He should've removed his fingers. He didn't.

_We were so close Riku, so close to—something. Why do you have to put walls up when all it does is stress us both out?_

He huffed, pushed his fingers in deeper.

_When will you realize I'm the more determined of the two of us?_

The thought lingered on the edge of his mind, reaching into his subconscious and dragging it into his waking thoughts. It egged him on, had him slowly rub his fingers against the inside of Riku's cunt. Riku squealed, but Sora kept going. He'd seen how close Riku had come to calm, knew that if he could just get him over the edge he'd be soothed, happy. Maybe there was some magic here that made release something special, or maybe it was just his human and animal brains reacting in a normal way. 

"Please trust me, Riku. You trust me, don't you?"

The words echoed, joined with the rain and the soft, wet squelch of his fingers inside Riku. Riku's noises changed with the moment, sometimes quiet, happy, content, but other times loud, obnoxious, upset. It made Sora's stomach churn, roiling even as he pushed on. "Riku, please," he whispered. "It'll be okay if you just let me do this."

He nuzzled his head against Riku's, and his heart leapt when he moaned, happy. He seemed placated, even eager as he shifted his legs further apart, pussy spreading so Sora could thrust his fingers deeper. Sora took the chance to thank him by rubbing his cock with his other hand, still hard and leaking excessively. The combined pleasure of his cock and cunt made Riku whine, sounds cuter, softer, and he nuzzled back against his face. He seemed so happy, so relaxed, so _good_.

"Good, that's good Riku, I—" His voice caught. _I've always wanted to see you like this, all your walls breaking down until you're weaker than me, until you'll listen to me, until you'll let me protect you. That's all I want Riku. That's all I want._

Sora pressed his fingers deep, ground them inside Riku until he whined. Sora's stomach tensed, then eased when he realized his inhibitions weren't resurfacing. Instead, he seemed happy, hips wiggling as if he were trying to rub against something, rub against—

The bulge in Sora's pants.

He bit his lip. Sora could feel his hardness against his thigh, but he'd ignored it. This was about Riku. His needs had to take priority over any of Sora's desires. _But he wants it now, right? He wants me!_

With his fingers still inside Riku, he slid his other hand down between his legs, adjusted himself. His pants weren't particularly tight, but it was still a relief to free himself and press his cock up against Riku's tiny body. Sora removed his fingers from inside Riku then, hands grasping Riku's hips as he ground against him, sliding the length of his cock between Riku's legs and up against his folds. They parted around him, wet and open already, and Riku shuddered every time Sora pressed his cock against his hole.

It felt good, felt right for both of them. Sora was sure of that, could feel every shiver and twitch from Riku, hear every delicate breath. He could see it in his eyes, see the way in which he'd surrendered to his instincts, let his mind be hazy and his heart full of light. He melted against him, moving with Sora although his position didn't really allow for it. 

_Finally_ , Sora thought, warmth welling in his chest. _He's finally happy, finally accepting what he wants. All he ever had to do was give in. That's all you ever have to do Riku, to get what you want from me._

He slowed, settled his cock against Riku's hole. Sora could feel his own mind slipping away—was this feeling something that had hidden inside him, some desire to help Riku break free of his walls, or was it magic that Pleasure Island had cast upon him?

He didn't know. He didn't care. He hugged Riku close and pressed against his entrance.

Then Riku brayed.

Sora caught him just before he could kick him, held him tight as he thrashed. Desperate brays echoed against the stone, ringing in Sora's ears. They were worse than fear, worse than rejection.

They were denial.

"R—Riku, c'mon, stop it, stop it just—just let me—I wanna help—"

Riku shook his head, shook his whole body, struggled and struggled. He angled his hips away, cried louder and louder. Sora's heart broke, shattering with every sound. It didn't make sense, not any of it. Why was Riku always running away? He'd been enjoying himself, been calm and so, so happy, and so had Sora, but then—

Sora stilled. A flash of gray sunlight slipped into the cave and caught Riku's eyes, and he saw them. The hazy glow was gone, turquoise shining with Riku's usual intelligence—and with their darkness, their suffering, their burdens and their redemption, which had never been enough for him to share what still hid deep inside his heart.

Denial.

Heat flared in Sora, tears of frustration and despair welling in his eyes. Deaf to any sound or sight of Riku, any need or desire, he shoved him down on his cock. Somewhere, he heard the edge of a whine, felt a shiver, and then—stillness. Sora squeezed his eyes shut.

It did nothing to stop what poured out of him—not words, not tears.

"You're always like this! You never let me do anything for you, and you always run away when I try to help! No matter how many times I tell you not to—no matter how many times I show you I'm here for you, you always go off and try to do things alone, and then you get hurt or I get hurt and—and it wouldn't happen if you just quit it Riku! I hate that you try to protect me and I hate that you leave me behind and you're my best friend and I just want you with me—I just—I just want to protect you Riku, I just want to be with you so—so just let me!"

With every shout he fucked into Riku, ignored his frantic cries, felt his soft heat squeeze around him. He was so tight, so small, but Sora wasn't big. They were the perfect size for each other; the right fit, the right shape, right in every way. A key and its lock, perfectly made. 

_And I'll make it so you can't run away Riku, and maybe, just maybe, we'll be together, you, me, all of us. I won't go unless I have to protect you, and you won't go because I won't let you._

_I'll win this time. I'll be the score fifty to your forty-nine._

He kept fucking, deeper, harder, and the longer it went on the more pliant Riku became. His body grew softer, opening, letting Sora in, and then he felt it—a gentle touch. Sora opened his eyes and looked deep into Riku's.

Saw perfect, hazy light.

Another touch—Riku's hooves pressing against him, begging for attention—and he moved, slid Riku off his cock so he could turn him around. Riku moaned as Sora buried himself back inside, cuddled and nuzzled up against Sora's chest. Sora held him close and bounced him, thrusting gently this time. Time passed, but he barely noticed, so wrapped up in Riku and all the tiny, happy noises he was making. 

_What if this curse works like the ones in all those fairy tales? Or in other worlds with curse magic? What if this fixes him?_ The thoughts swam in his head, even as pleasure built in his stomach, left him warm and tingling. _No matter how angry I am at him, at all the ways he keeps me out, I want him back—I want to help him get better, so he can break all these walls himself. No fear of darkness or light, no secrets left to hide. I can do it—I can help him._

The knot in his stomach grew, Riku's body so sweet and hot and wet inside. Riku's tiny cock twitched against his body, rubbed against his shirt. More and more, everything felt so good, too good. Sora leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Riku's head, then his nose, then his cheek. Riku whined, pushed closer, nuzzled. Sora could feel the pounding of his heart; rapid, wild.

Then Riku squeezed and Sora was done for. He came, filling Riku up with everything he could give. That pushed Riku over the edge, his cunt gripping Sora's cock as he came, taking everything he could. His legs twitched and kicked until he was spent, body limp against Sora's. His eyes were blank, empty of everything except mindless satisfaction.

Somehow, Sora didn't like that. Sweating, panting, he drew him closer, arms hugging him tight. He rubbed his back, heart thundering in his chest. He couldn't think of anything else to do or say, couldn't think—couldn't—

_What have I done? What did I—did I just..._

He shook his head, forced the thought out and away. _I couldn't have—I'd never!_ _I just...wanted to help him._

_Didn't I?_

"I'm sorry," he said, holding him. "I just wanted..."

He didn't know what he wanted to say, so he said nothing. It wouldn't have matter anyway. Riku nuzzled closer, and Sora did the same, and they both curled together in a hazy half-sleep while darkness drifted in.

Outside, the rain poured and the tree clung on; determined, to the point of detriment.


End file.
